1. Field
The present invention relates generally to a method to correct artifacts induced in voice decoders. In a packet-switched system, a de-jitter buffer is used to store frames and subsequently deliver them in sequence. The method of the de-jitter buffer may at times insert erasures in between two frames of consecutive sequence numbers. This can in some cases cause an erasure(s) to be inserted between two consecutive frames and in some other cases cause some frames to be skipped, causing the encoder and decoder to be out of sync in phase. As a result, artifacts may be introduced into the decoder output signal.
2. Background
The present invention comprises an apparatus and method to prevent or minimize artifacts in decoded speech when a frame is decoded after the decoding of one or more erasures.